


Fire & Ice

by cowboykylux



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Begging, Cock Warming, F/M, Ice Play, Kylo Ren in Love, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You and Kylo are so similar, in so many ways. However, there are differences, because of course there are.Where Kylo is fire, you are ice.Funny that it should work out that way, Kylo thinks, as your back arches up to meet the cubes of frozen water he dangles above your stomach.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kinktober 2020 fic event
> 
> Prompt: Temperature Play

You and Kylo are so similar, in so many ways. You share a passion unmatched my any that the kingdom has ever seen, you share likes and dislikes, music and food and clothing all to the same taste. You are both revered by the people, adored, even those you take prisoner cannot be mad at you for too long. Yes, you are so similar, and that is something for which you are grateful.

However, there are differences, because of course there are.

Kylo rules with an iron fist, with an explosive aggression that takes his enemies by storm. He is loud and ruthless and cruel, unrelenting to those who oppose him. He leaves no survivors, leaves no home standing, flames licking into the night sky with reckless abandon, as his war cry echoes through the burning valleys.

You are quiet, clever. You rule with firm precision, with calculated moves, with sharp eyes and a silver tongue. Your enemies do not know when they are killed, only that they are dead, and it has been by your hand. Your charm runs cold when confronted with those who oppose you, the warmth drained from your presence so that they may feel the errors of their ways frozen deep in their bones. 

Where Kylo is fire, you are ice.

Funny that it should work out that way, Kylo thinks, as your back arches up to meet the cubes of frozen water he dangles above your stomach.

The first time it happened, it took you both by surprise. Kylo remembers it well, remembers the first day he felt the hot wax on his skin, remembers how it made him groan, how it made him come.

He had been on his back in bed, your body undulating above him with deep satisfaction, his cock buried all the way inside your pussy, all the way to the hilt. You were riding him hard and fast, sweat flying off the tip of your nose, trickling down your chin from the effort and the warmth of the raging fire in the hearth. There had been candles all around, as there usually were, and the wax had gone so soft, had dripped faster than normal – dripped right on Kylo’s chest.

Oh, how he had moaned! The noise had caught you off guard, thinking perhaps he was in danger he sounded so strangled. But with the way his eyes rolled back into his head from the pinprick of pain, you had quickly snatched up the candle and tipped it more deliberately onto his chest, onto his nipples.

They went hard and his flesh broke into goosebumps, that first time – and it does so now.

“Kylo!” You whine, snapping him back to reality. “Kylo please, I need more, I want more my beloved.” Your eyes are half-lidded, pupils blown black with lust as you rest atop the fur pelt on the floor.

That had been then, but this is now.

Now, you are beneath his body. His Queen, his most precious thing in the world, naked and glowing in the candlelight. Your skin is hot to the touch, hot from how hard Kylo had fucked you. He had fucked you well, so well that your voice was now hoarse from the way you screamed his name as you came on his cock – the very same cock which has remained buried inside your cunt as it squeezes and throbs around him. He hasn’t come yet, he’ll get his chance, his turn.

He can ignore the burn of the fire inside him, because in this moment, in this moment he turns his attention towards you with the ice.

“Take another,” He murmurs softly, “My angel, my Queen.”

You are so beautiful, he cannot help but think, as the ice makes contact with your flesh. Your gasps are Heavenly, a song he has memorized, as the cubes begin to melt and travel down the path to your pussy.

“Oh!” You are so happy when you sigh like this for him, it makes him want to fuck you again, makes him want to get you to come once more all over his cock fingers tongue.

And so he does, his hips moving slowly, ever so slowly, a push and pull that has your knees falling to the sides almost flat, has your eyes slipping shut.

He likes releasing the ice onto your skin, likes watching the rivers they leave behind as they slide across the sweat-slick of your stomach, following the contours of your waist, your hips. You moan out his name when the ice eventually finds its way to your coarse pubic hair, how it shocks you there. Your cunt is so hot around his cock, the ice in comparison makes you nearly cry.

“Kylo! It’s so _cold_ Kylo – it feels so good, I love you, oh I’m so cold.” You moan and sigh and gasp and cry, your hands clutching at your breasts, squeezing them, rolling at your own nipples and tugging on them.

He licks up those tears, licks them and savors them on his tongue as he plucks more ice from the bowl in which they are steadily melting. He begins this one higher up, lets it rest in the pit of your throat, the little dip there that holds the ice cube steady.

Another one he rubs against your nipple, the left and then the right. Your body jolts and writhes under it, under the stinging cooling freezing sensation of the ice against your overworked body. Kylo’s cock is so hard inside of you, your breathy moans keeping him throbbing, ever on the precipice of orgasm, but he won’t give in yet. Not yet, not until you come just like this.

“Fuck, fuck that is so good – oh honey, oh heaven!” Your voice climbs higher and higher until it breaks when the ice cube settles between the intense heat of your folds, right on your clit.

Kylo takes the opportunity and rubs it there with his fingers, those fingers of his which have gone slightly numb from the cold. He’s not worried, it’s the farthest thing from his mind, he knows the heat of your cunt will warm him back up.

He presses the ice to your clit and rolls his hips against yours, pulls his cock nearly out all the way, and then sheathes it back inside the clutch of your cunt again and again until you come.

“Fuck!” You shout, “Kylo do that again please – _please_ do that again!”

And you do – you do you do you do, with his name on your lips in a strangled plea as your hips buck up and you demand more friction that he will give you. He knows you’ll punish him for it with the hot wax, and he looks forward to it, it makes his stomach coil with anticipation.

The ice melts, and Kylo lets it. With no cubes left in the bowl, he knows that now it’s his turn.

He tends to go first when you play with the elements in this way. Not only because he loves to dote on you, he’s obsessed with you, he wants to feel your pleasure and let it consume him – but also because the ice requires more work than the wax does.

Kylo corrals your bodies so that you are straddling him very much like that first time, the candles so close, wax drip drip dripping. Your nipples are still hard, and Kylo can’t deny himself the opportunity to suck on them. They’re frozen on his tongue, and you sigh when the heat of his tongue brings them back to normal. He loves this, loves sucking on your breasts, loves burying his face into them and holding you close, quiet, calm.

But that’s not what this is, not what he wants right now, and you both know it – you know it with the way you begin to bounce on his cock, clenching hard around him and making him groan, seeking the rough pace he had denied you.

“Beautiful boy,” Your voice is thick and raw like honey as you comb your fingers through his hair and let him suck and lick and bite at your breasts.

The candles are purposefully within reach tonight, and you grab one easily. Kylo knows what to expect, he knows, but it still is a surprise how the hot wax feels against the hard muscle of his stomach. Little pitter patters from above, like rain drops of fire onto his flesh, he’s already moaning, already so far gone from the sensations around him, from your body, your face.

You love doing this for him, the very same way you love doing all things for him. Kylo was born through the fire, forged through the rage and pain of his past. This makes him stronger, makes him feel good, so good to know that he has beaten it, has turned the pain into pleasure. He wants to come from the simple knowledge that it is you who brings him there.

“Look how good you are, look at you, so handsome, so strong under me.” You’re exhausted, lust clouding your vision from how hard you came on his cock, and yet you still grind your hips against his.

Never staying in one place, you drip the wax in a pathway across his stomach, his chest. You steer clear of his face and his neck, and the hairy regions of his arms and legs, but the wax builds up in thick layers against his sculpted body as you ride him, your pussy like the most delicious mead, the strongest wine.

“More, please, I can take more.” Kylo licks his lips, his mouth flooding with drool as he loses himself in your cunt. 

Kylo’s hands brace themselves on your hips as you drip drip drip the wax, spelling out your name with big letters, wanting the stars above to know who has claimed the victory of his undying loyalty, his love. Seeing you above him like this sets something primal off inside him.

He wants to keep you forever, wants to keep you satisfied. You throw your head back and ride him, cunt so wet and tight and hot hot hot the wax is so hot the world is so hot – he has to bare his teeth and nearly snarl from the sensation. Kylo wants to burn the world down to the ground, he would, he would do it if only you asked.

“Good boy, you’re so good.” You praise him, and he moans from it, that praise going straight to his cock.

Your hands rattle from how fast you ride him, the wax splattering irregularly onto his stomach. He lets his eyes close and feels the pinpricks of pain, his stomach tensing up, his balls drawing up, he’s sweating so hard, he wants to come inside you so badly, he begs for it.

“(Y/N), my – I – please let me come, let me come in you, I’ll do anything, please!” He shakes shakes shakes.

“Yes, yes Kylo, come in me.” You nod with a great big smile.

With the permission he seeks finally granted, he comes so hard he blacks out.

He can’t tell exactly, but he’s nearly positive that you’ve come again too, your body shaking trembling convulsing above him, crying and drooling onto his chest, hardening the wax and making him blow his load thick and heavy into your pussy.

It isn’t until you’ve both come down from your orgasms, the ice water has run warm, the wax cooled and peeled off of his flesh, do you and Kylo realize it is pouring rain. You smile against one another’s lips, and he brushes the hair out of your face, caressing you. It’s all he ever wants, is to caress you, to care for you the way you care for him so well.

In the morning there will be battle plans, training, meetings and travel.

But for now, for this moment, you are simply together, the rain pouring down onto the castle in gentle sweeps that lure you both to sleep with soft _I love yous_ whispered against your lips.


End file.
